


L'Amour De Ma Vie

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: School Work is fanfiction because this fandom is my life [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I DID ANITHER THING, J'ai attendu classe de francais pour trois annee, M/M, MERCI AMANDINE, THANK YOU AMANDINE
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Keiji aime Bokuto





	L'Amour De Ma Vie

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?
> 
>  
> 
> Merci Amandine pour ta corrections!

Je m’appelle Akaashi Keiji. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de lycée, et je suis très excité.

Je fait 1m82. J’ai les cheveux noir et bouclés constamment désordonner. Je ne regret pas d'avoir choisi Fukurodani.

Aujourd’hui, je me lève à six heure du matin, je m'habille, je mange mon petit déjeuner, je me brosse les dents.

Je prend le métro jusqu'à Fukurodani, je joue au volleyball.

Avant de suivre les cours du matin, le cours d’anglais, celui de mathématique, des études sociales.

Puis je mange mon déjeuner avant de suivre mes cours de l'après midi.

le cours la littérature, celui de science, de musique, et enfin de psychologie.

Au déjeuner aujourd’hui, je mange avec mon  _senpai_ , Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto est… excentrique. Il est bruyant, tres _très_ bruyant, intelligent à son façon, et a les cheveux en pique blanc et noir.

C'est mon petit ami.

J’aime Bokuto, avec sa passion pour le volleyball, et son énergie illimité.  Il est très amusant et c'est l'amour de ma vie.

Je veux être avec lui pour toujours.


End file.
